Et Eve naquit d'Adam
by Satsuki-san
Summary: The Gazette et miyavi // Ca aurait pu être un matin comme les autres pour les gazemen et myv, mais leur apparence a changé, ils vont découvrir les joies d'être ... Suite dans la fic, je vais pas tout révélé ;D
1. Chapter 1 : L'élément déclencheur

Titre : Et Eve naquit d'Adam.

Auteur : Satsuki

Genre : Fic, très spécial !!!

Rating : Déconseillés au trop Gazetto addicted, risque d'étripage de l'auteur et je veux pas mourir !!!!

Pairing : les sacro saints Reituki, AoRuwa et KaiMyv

Disclaimer : Ils ne sont pas à moi !

Note de l'auteur : L'idée m'est venue en voiture. C'est une idée complètement co***, je vous l'accorde. Je vais aller me jeter dans la Gironde attachée à une pierre, ça m'évitera de sortir des idées de fic plus grosses que moi !!!

**Prologue :**

Je crois que si quelqu'un m'avait dit ce qu'il allait arriver je l'aurais pris pour un dingue. Maintenant que ça nous arrive, c'est nous qu'on pourrait prendre pour des dingues.

En tout cas, on est en vrai galère aujourd'hui. Les Gazetto ne sont plus ce que vous croyez !

On a changé, on est…

**Chapitre 1 : POV Uruha**

~ Scène 1 : l'élément déclencheur~

On aurait pu dire que c'était une journée comme les autres, qui commençait comme les autres. Réveil sous l'oreiller, gueule de bois frappant dans ma tête, reste de la fête d'hier soir. Ç'aurait pu être comme tous les autres matins sauf que tout avait changé, que j'avais changé. Mais quoi ?

Je ne m'en aperçu pas tout de suite. Je me servais mon petit-déj' toujours à moitié dans le coltard. Puis la salle de bain et mon miroir qui ne renvoyait pas mon image. Je mis ça sur le compte de ma gueule de bois. Mais quand même, c'était vraiment trop étrange parce que ce n'était pas que mon reflet, c'était mon corps aussi. C'est alors que je poussais un hurlement digne d'une jouvencelle en détresse. P'tain c'est quoi c'te voix ! Non, mais c'est un cauchemar, je vais me réveiller là, c'est pas possible ! Pourtant ça a l'air bien réel.

Je… Enfin, c'est… je suis plus pareil, mon corps n'est plus pareil, c'est même plus mon corps, enfin si mais c'est… non, c'est pas possible !

Et voila que mon portable gueule à tue-tête un morceau de Luna Sea. Je sors de la salle de bain et décroche.

- Uruha, dis-moi que je suis en train de faire un cauchemar, pitié !

- Aoi, c'est toi ?

- Oui, Uruha, ta voix…

- Aoi, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Pour le coût, c'était la panique totale, Aoi m'appelait mais ce n'était pas sa voix, c'était trop…

- Uruha, je… je suis plus pareil !

- Quoi ?!! Toi aussi !

- Hein ? Tu veux dire que toi aussi, tu…

- Oui, Aoi viens me voir, je… Mon Dieu, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- J'arrive, t'inquiète pas, enfin pas plus que tu ne l'es.

- Ou…oui !

Puis il raccrocha. Je fis les cents pas dans mon appart jusqu'à ce que j'entende des coups à ma porte. J'ouvris et je tombais sur… je mis quelques secondes à les reconnaître.

- Ruki, Reita… vous aussi !

- Je vois qu'on n'est pas les seuls, c'est un peu rassurant.

- On fait un cauchemar collectif là, dites-moi !

- J'aimerais bien le croire, Uru !

- Bon entrez, vous allez pas rester sur le palier.

Ils entrèrent. Au moment de fermer la porte j'entendis mon nom lancé depuis les ascenseurs. C'était… Aoi et il y avait… Kai aussi. Ils entrèrent dans mon appart à leur tour.

- Je suis passé chez Kai pour le ramener aussi !

Puis il se tourna vers Ruki et Reita.

- Vous aussi alors.

- Tous les cinq… Qu'est ce qui nous arrive, dit Kai en train de paniquer comme nous tous.

- C'est pourtant clair, rien quand se regardant !

- Clair, peut-être… Mais c'est ça le truc ! Regarde ce qu'on est devenu !

- On est tous des…des…, paniqua Aoi.

- Tous des femmes, dit Ruki, horrifié.

- Des femmes,…des femmes…

On se regardait tous. Nos visages étaient sensiblement les mêmes, mais plus féminins et nos corps…On avait des seins, nos cheveux avaient poussés et…

- Uru, comment on va faire pour…

- Aoi ! C'est pas le moment de penser à ça.

- Oui, mais regarde-nous !

- J'ai vu !

- C'est horrible ! Quand myv va savoir ça !

- Pas question de lui dire, répliqua Reita.

- Quoi ?! Mais tu ne crois pas qu'il va pas s'en rendre compte, regarde-moi !

- Bah, t'es pas mal foutu comparé à Ruki !

- KOUUUWAAAA ?

- Rien, Ruki, mais niveau…poitrine !

- Je t'emmerde. T'as vu ta coupe ?

- Quoi ma coupe ?

- Bah, moitié long moitié court, c'est pas terrible !

- Mais va chier, je t'ai rien dit quand t'avais ta coupe de chien mouillé.

- Quoi ?!!

- Oh, c'est pas fini le crêpage de chignons, on a d'autres problèmes à régler et de taille, criai-je.

- Ouais, désolé !

La sonnerie du portable de Kai nous coupa, il décrocha.

- Doucement, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

On était tous rivé sur Kai et sur sa mine de plus en plus inquiète.

- Miya, je suis chez Uruha viens nous rejoindre, tout le groupe est là. On a le même problème.

Puis il raccrocha.

- Kai, es-ce que ça va ?

- myv, c'est pareil que pour nous, il est devenu une femme aussi.

- Hey, Kai reste avec nous.

Aoi et Reita le rattrapèrent in extremis alors qu'il allait s'effondrer sur le sol, puis ils l'assirent sur le canapé.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, miyavi arriva.

- Whouaa, Uru, t'es trop belle !

- myv, t'occupe, y'a Kai qui nous a fait un malaise.

- L'est où ?

- Sur le canap'

Je lui désignai l'endroit du pouce et il se précipita vers Kai.

- Mon bébé, ça va ? Je suis là !

- miya, mon Dieu, c'est un cauchemar. Regarde-nous.

- Ça va aller, on va trouver une solution.

- Une solution, tu veux trouver quoi comme solution. Tu crois qu'ils ont un truc à la pharmacie du coin contre les mutations d'homme en femme, s'écria Reita.

- Hé, calme-toi, tu traumatises mon Kai !

- Non, c'est bon. Rei a raison. Je pense pas qu'on va se réveiller demain et que tout sera redevenu normal.

Je me pressai contre Aoi qui m'enlaçait. C'était vraiment étrange. C'était, comment dire, c'était pas plat ! Son torse s'entend. Etrange mais pas désagréable encore que ça gênait un peu.

- Reita, qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda Ruki.

- Quoi, je teste la marchandise !

- Mais comment tu parles. Mais me touche pas !

- Depuis quand tu joues les pudiques toi ?

- Depuis que j'ai ça ! et si tu veux toucher, touche les tiens !

- C'est pas marrant sinon !

- Rei…, demanda Aoi.

- Quoi ?

- T'es une femme maintenant, alors fais gaffe à ton langage.

- Quoi mon langage ?

- Comment dire… une femme, parler comme un homme !

- Mais je suis un homme, bordel !

- Nous aussi !

- Les…gars, faut essayer de trouver une solution, intervint Ruki.

- Oui, mais comment ?

- Aucune idée, mais faut trouver. On peut pas se montrer comme ça !

- Oui, je vais envoyer un message au manager pour dire qu'il annule tous les photoshoots prévus et qu'on prend une pause.

- Je vais prévenir mon manager aussi, continua miyavi.

Voila comment ça a commencé.

Pourtant, ça s'annonçait comme une journée normale.

Mais là, on n'avait pas fini d'en baver !


	2. Chapter 2 : Poupée, Gore et Shopping

**Chapitre 2 : POV Aoi**

~Scène 2 : Gore, poupée et shopping !

Ça faisait une semaine, une semaine entière comme ÇA ! Je veux redevenir un homme ! J'en ai marre de me faire draguer par de pauvres ringards à tout bout de champ et en plus ils draguent mal !

Une fois encore, je me réveillais au coté d'Uruha mais cette fois avec un p*tain de mal au ventre. J'avais l'impression d'être broyé de l'intérieur. Je me levais avec une sensation étrange.

- Aoi, tu vas où ?

- Aux chiottes.

Il y a des moments, je me demande comment elles font parce que là, c'est gore ! Et ça tous les mois, les pauvres ! Comment elles font ! Heureusement, Uruha avait prévu le coup à croire qu'être comme ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça

Je pris le paquet bariolé de toues les couleur, horrible en fait et sortit une pochette. Je regardais le schéma attentivement. Bah, c'était pas si compliqué que ça. Mais qu'est ce que c'est gore franchement !

Je retournais dans la chambre et m'approchais d'Uruha.

- Uruha, c'est l'heure, debout !

- Pas envie, je suis fatigué(e) [XD]

- Allez, réveille-toi, marmotte !

- Attends deux secondes.

- Uruha ! Arrête de traîner au lit maintenant ! Debout !

- P'tain Aoi, qu'est ce qu'il te prend ? T'as tes règles ou quoi ?

- Justement, oui !

- Quoi ? C'est vrai ?

Pour le coût, il se leva direct, presque en sursaut !

- Ca fait comment ?

- J'ai l'impression d'être broyé par un rouleau compresseur mais sinon ça va.

- Et pour...

- M'en parle pas, c'est trop gore ! Je me demande comment elles font.

- Ca va aller, t'es tout pâle ?

- Ouais, c'est bon.

- C'est si gore que ça ?

- Euh, ouais. [C'te chochotte XD]

- Je me demande ce que ça va donner avec moi ou les autres !

- Ca va être joyeux !

Sans comprendre, Uruha se mi à éclater de rire.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

- T'as imaginé Reita quand il les aura.

Non, et je ne tardais pas à imaginer. J'éclatais de rire à mon tour. Reita en femme, c'était spécial mais là !

- Me fais pas rire, j'ai mal au ventre.

- Désolé, je vais te cherche un médicament.

- Oui, merci.

Je me dirigeais vers la cuisine tandis que Uruha revenait avec mon médicament. Celui-ci avalé, nous prîmes notre petit-déj avant de se préparer. Nous répétions au calme dans l'appart de Ruki pour ne pas perdre la main. Enfin, cela ne faisait qu'une semaine que nous étions comme ça.

En arrivant chez Ruki, Kai et myv étaient déjà arrivés. myv, qu'est ce qu'il fout là lui ?

- Salut, les filles !

- La ferme, myv !

- Bah quoi, c'est vrai on est tous des...

- Mais ferme-la, rétorqua Reita.

Je les regardais tous à tour de rôle pour rester planter sur Ruki qui avait quelque chose de changer. Uruha partit dans une crise de fou rire que je suivis de près.

- Mais arrêtez !

- Mais t'as fait quoi à tes cheveux ?

- C'est pas moi, c'est myv !

Nous nous tournâmes vers miyavi.

- Bah quoi ? Kai voulait pas alors j'ai demandé à Ruki.

- Tu l'as obligé, oui !

- Quoi tu trouves pas ça mimi ?

- C'est que ça fait très ...

- Candide !

- Oui c'est ça, candide encore que...

- Mais il est chou comme ça, non ? N'est ce pas Reita ?

- Euh, si tu le dis mais ça fait trop ingénue comme look, ça lui va pas.

- J'aime bien les petites couettes, c'est tout mimi ! se moqua Uruha.

- Vos gueules, Rei aide-moi à enlever ça, dit-il en s'arrachant à moitié ses magnifiques nœuds à pompon rose.

- Aoi...

- Quoi, miya ?

- Tu veux que je te coiffe ?

- Crève !

- S'il teeeuu pléééé !

- Non !

- S'iiiilllleeeuu teeeeuuu pléééééééé !!!!

- myv, même tes yeux de chien battu ne marcheront pas avec moi. Demande à Kai !

- Il veut paaas !

Je regardais Kai, interrogé, d'habitude il ne lui refusait rien en quand ça lui arrivait il cédait toujours au bout d'un moment.

- Technique spécial, me répondit-il.

- Ok ! Et myv c'est toujours non !

- T'es méchant !

- Demande à Uruha, je suis sûr(e) qu'il voudra.

miyavi se tourna vers mon guitariste les yeux pleins d'espoir.

- NON !

- Mais pourquoi vous êtes si méchants avec moi ?

- PARCE QUE !!! [Grosse référence de pub XD]

- T'as qu'à te faire tes coiffures sur toi.

- Mais je peux pas, je verrais rien.

- Demande à Kai, je suis sûr(e) qu'il aimerait jouer à la poupée.

- Quoi ?!! Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

- myv est ton copain, faut que tu t'en occupes un peu.

- Mais je m'en occupe très bien.

- Je confirme. Mais Aoi a raison, faut que ce soit toi que me fasse mes coiffures vu que personne veut me laisser faire avec leurs cheveux.

- Y'a de quoi non, regarde-moi ça.

- J'aimais bien.

- Rei, te fous pas de ma gueule.

- Je ne me fous pas de toi ? T'étais mimi comme ça.

- Vrai ?

- Oui.

Ça y est, on était reparti dans le chamalow nyan nyan, j'avais horreur de ça. Ça faisait trop fleur bleue et contes à l'eau de rose débile.

- Bon, je croyais qu'on devait répéter.

- C'est vrai mais, j'ai vraiment pas envie. Me répondit Uruha.

- Pareil...Raah, Ruki laisse-moi faire !

- Mais tu me tires les cheveux.

- Arrêtes de bouger !

- Je suis comme Uruha, pas envie. Et puis j'ai une poupée à coiffer.

- Comme Rei et puis de toute façon je peux pas chanter avec cette voix !

- On fait quoi alors ?

- Shopping, proposa Uruha.

- Shopping, répéta miyavi en sautillant.

- Shopping, dit Reita un peu retissant.

- Shopping, dit Ruki enthousiaste.

- Shopping, répéta Kai enthousiaste lui aussi.

- Bon ben, shopping! *

[* Notez l'intérêt de ce dialogue si constructif XDDD]

- Chouette, s'écrièrent en chœur Uruha, miyavi, Ruki et Kai.

- Chouette, ironisa Reita apparemment peu entrain à cette virée en ville.

De toute façon, tout le monde avait voté pour.

- Bon, qu'est ce qu'on attend ?

- Deux secondes Ruwa, Ruki est même pas prêt.

- Dépêche Rukiiii...

- Ca va deux minutes. Franchement ça te réussis pas d'âtre une femme, t'es encore plus accro au shopping qu'avant.

- C'est pas grave ! dit-il tout sourire.

En tout cas, c'est pas ça qui allait résoudre notre problème.


	3. Chapter 3 : Oresama

**Chapitre 3 : POV miyavi**

~Scène 3 : Oresama : coiffeur et cuisinier...enfin presque !~ 

- Whaa, c'est trop, génial !

- Mais, ché...chéri, qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Regarde quand je saute, ça bouge !

- BAKA ! Descends du canapé, tu vas le casser.

- Pff, pas cool !

- T'as qu'à pas faire l'imbécile. Et habille-toi !

- Mais...

- myv, depuis quand tu deviens exhibitionniste ?

- Hein ?

- Mets un haut !

- Mais normalement...

- Normalement t'es un homme et ça pose aucun problème.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai.

- Mais qu'est ce que je fous avec toi ?

- C'est parce que tu m'aimes.

- Oui, j'en ai bien peur, me répondit-il avec son maxi sourire qui me faisait toujours autant craquer.

Je partis ensuite enfiler un haut, avant de rejoindre Kai pour ma séance coiffure. Il avait été réticent mais le fait d'être à sa merci lui plaisait bien enfin, mes cheveux étaient à sa merci. Cependant, je m'en tirais souvent avec de jolies coiffures et j'adorais ça. A croire qu'âtre la poupée de mon Kai me plaisait. Ça me plaisait ! Etre une femme ne me dérangeait pas plus que ça enfin pas toujours mais j'avais toujours eu envie de savoir ce que cela faisait être une femme. Mais bon, être une femme deux ou trois jours pas de problème mais là ça allait bientôt faire deux semaines, plus exactement nous entamions notre dixième journée en tant que femme. Et après Aoi et Reita, c'était moi qui étais passé par la case gore et c'était plus marrant du tout. Ça faisait un mal de chien ! Plus jamais je ne dirais que les femmes sont des petites choses fragiles. Elles font le Viêt-nam tous les mois !*

[* On est des guerrières !!! Ah ces hommes, tous des bébés !!! ]

- Kai, mets les plus haut les couettes !

- Si je fais ça tu vas ressembler à une forêt de palmier.

- Et alors, ça peut être marrant !

- Et totalement ridicule.

- Ah ouais ?

- Oui, je t'assure.

- Bah fais en qu'une !

- Un seul palmier pour la d'moiselle !

- Marchi mon bébé.

- Mais de rien !

Il s'appliqua à me coiffer, me bénissant d'excuses à chaque fois qu'il me tirait les cheveux.

- C'est bon bébé, c'est rien.

- T'es sûr ?

- Kai, c'est pas comme si je mettais cassé la gueule dans les escaliers, ça va !

- Désolé.

- Kai, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Il ne me répondit pas et partit vers la chambre.

- Kai...

Je le suivis, il était assis au pied du lit, recroquevillé sur lui, les épaules secouées de sanglots. Je n'aimais vraiment pas le voir dans cet état. Je m'assis à côté de lui.

- Kai viens là, lui dis-je en le prenant dans mes bras. – Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- J'en ai marre d'être comme ça. De me faire dévisager dès que je sors d'ici, d'être incapable de te faire plaisir. J'en ai mare d'être une femme.

Il se mit à sangloter plus fort dans mes bras.

- Chut, ça va aller. On va bien trouver une solution. Moi aussi, j'en ai marre. Calme-toi.

- myv, tu vas pas me quitter ?

- Pourquoi je te quitterais ?

- Regarde-moi...

- Kai, je t'aime, peu importe ton apparence. C'est toi que j'aime et personne d'autre. Allez, sèche-moi ces larmes, j'aime pas te voir comme ça.

J'essuyais ses larmes, déposai un baiser sur son front et resserrais mon étreinte.

- Je t'aime myv.

- Je sais.

Je le berçai quelques minutes, embrassai ses cheveux et son front.

- Hé, t'endors pas bébé !

- Non, je me repose juste les yeux.

- Mais bien sûr. Allez debout, sinon tu vas te rendormir.

- C'est pas ma faute si on dort bien dans tes bras.

Je lui souris et l'embrassai.

- T'as ma coiffure à finir.

- Bon d'accord.

Il se releva et me tendit la main. Il m'aida à me mettre debout puis me conduisit dans la salle de bain où il finit de me coiffer.

- Et voilà, ma poupée est toute belle.

- Merci, à toi maintenant !

- Quoi ? myv, on avait dit que toi ! Tu vas me faire des coiffures toutes bizarres.

- Mais non, t'inquiète pas. Assis-toi !

Il prit ma place à contre cœur, je lui fis une coiffure toute simple : une tresse. Comme ça il aurait les cheveux tous ondulés une fois défaite et j'vais hâte de voir ça.

Nous nous installâmes ensuite sur le canapé à zapper de chaîne en chaîne sans trouver une émission qui aurait attiré notre attention.

- myv, tu vas où ?

- Faire à manger.

- Comment ?

- Laisse moi faire, d'accord.

Il allait se lever, je le poussais contre le canapé.

- Reste ici, ton temple n'aura aucun dommage.

- T'as intérêt !

- T'inquiète pas !

Je l'embrassai et partis dans la cuisine, l'antre de mon Kai, son temple comme il disait. Je voulais tenter quelque chose. Je sortis deux, trois bricoles des placards, un livre de cuisine de Kai et entrepris de lui faire à manger. J'ouvris le frigo et pris les ingrédients qu'il me fallait. Etant une femme, je devais avoir l'instinct pour cuisiner. Je lis attentivement la recette et dosai les ingrédients au pif, toutes les femmes le font, alors pourquoi pas moi ! *

[* euh, non on fait au pif !!!]

Je préparai le repas tranquillement en n'en mettant un peu partout. Pas grave, je nettoierais tout à l'heure. Je laissais cuire le temps indiqué puis repartis dans la salle à manger mettre le couvert.

- A table, c'est prêt.

Il s'installa en face de moi et attendis que je le serve.

- Vas-y, goûte.

Il piqua dans son assiette et regarda le morceau sous toutes les coutures.

- C'est quoi ?

- Du poisson.

- Ah !

Il goûta.

- Alors ?

- Comment dire ? C'est spécial.

- C'est pas bon, c'est ça ?

- Oui, comment t'as fait ?

- Bah, j'ai pas trouvé le sel alors j'ai mis du sucre, ça se ressemble alors je me suis dis que...

- Il te faut vraiment des cours. T'inquiète pas je vais t'apprendre. Bon je vais voir s'il y a quelque chose de mangeable.

- Attends. Faut que je range.

Je lui barrai la route de la cuisine

- myv, t'as fait quoi de mon temple,

- Rien, reste là, je reviens !

- P'tain myv, elle est où ma cuisine ?

- Je t'avais dis d'attendre que je range.

- Ranger ! Mais t'as intérêt mon vieux. Regarde-moi ça, y'a eu un tremblement de terre ou quoi ?

- Je vais ranger, t'énerve pas, elle sera comme neuve, je t'aime !

Tu parles d'une excuse !

- T'as de la chance que moi aussi, mon amour !

C'était notre dixième journée ainsi et on s'aimait.

C'était le plus important !


	4. Chapter 4 : Scéance shopping

A partir de ce chapitre, je fais un retour à la fameuse sortie shopping ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : POV Ruki**

~Scène 4 : Séance shopping~

J'avais dû me préparer en quatrième vitesse à cause de Uruha qui m'appelait toues les trente secondes pour savoir si on pouvait y aller.

- C'est bon, Uru, je suis prêt.

- Cool, en avant alors.

Arrivés dans la rue la plus peuplée de magasins en tout genre du quartier, notre cher Uruha entra dans la première boutique de vêtements qu'il aperçut. Lui et le shopping c'était indissociable. On allait passer toute la journée à faire les magasins. Ça ne me dérangeait pas le moins du monde mais je m'inquiétais pour la survie de Reita. Il allait devoir passer une journée entière à faire les magasins. Autant dire que c'était plus facile pour lui de gravir l'Everest ! je l'attrapais par le bras avant qu'il ne s'enfuit et força à entrer dans la boutique. Nous nous dirigeâmes tous comme à notre habitude dans le rayon homme.

- Mesdemoiselles, le rayon femme est de l'autre côté.

- Ah, euh oui effectivement, excusez-nous ; lui répondit Uruha.

- Ne vous en faites pas, nous n'êtes pas d'ici ?

- Nous...nous sommes en vacances.

- Je vous souhaite une excellente journée et un bon séjour.

- Merci.

Puis la vendeuse nous indiqua le rayon pour femme. Je sentais Reita marcher à reculons. Je le forçai à avancer. Je savais que si je le lâchais, il partirait directement se réfugier à l'appart mais il devait affronter. Cette épreuve et j'étais là pour le soutenir. *

[* Pour Reita, c'est opération Fear Factor XD]

- Ca va Rei ?

- Ouais, pour l'instant.

Uruha et myv étaient les plus excités à explorer la partie femme du magasin. Il manquait plus que la musique d'Indiana Jones et on s'y serait cru. Indiana Jones et les magasins féminins ! Non, plutôt Indiana Jones découvre sa part de féminité avec dans les rôles principaux Uruha et miyavi. Ouais, enfin bref ... spécial comme film.

- Aoi, viens voit. Regarde cette robe, elle est trop belle !

- Attends, tu veux mettre ça.

- Ben, oui !

Aoi soupira.

- Allons-y gaiement*, voyons voir ce que ça donne.

[* C'est ma n'expression !!! 3]

Alors qu'ils éloignaient vers les cabines d'essayages, myv s'approcha dangereusement de Rei.

- Quoi ? Lui dit-il.

- Tu veux bien me le prêter, Ruki ?

- Pour quoi faire ?

- Pour ça !

Sur ce il tendit à bout de bras une « magnifique » robe rose à fanfreluches. Rei vacilla à côte de moi.

- Ca va ?

- myv, ôte ça tout de suite de ma vue !

- Pourquoi t'aimes pas ? Pourtant toues les femmes aiment le rose. *

[* Non pas toutes heureusement !!!]

- Je suis pas une...

- Tais-toi !

- Oups !

- C'est pas passer loin, myv arrête d'agiter ça sous son nez, tu vas me le rendre malade.

- Bon, d'accord. T'es vraiment pas marrant, Reita.

Et il partit à la rencontre de Kai avant que mon bébé ne lui réplique autre chose, encore nauséeux.

- Rei, ça va, tu vas survivre ?

- Oui je pense.

- Rei, Ruki, venez voir ! s'exclama Aoi.

Nous nous avançâmes vers les cabines d'essayages et découvrîmes un Uruha « tout en robe vêtu ».

- Je suis belle, n'est ce pas ?

- Euh, ouais !

- Quoi « ouais » ?

- Oui, ça te va super bien !

- Merci, Ru-chan !

- Hé, y'a que moi qui ait le droit de l'appeler comme ça !

- Oh, décoince-toi un peu, Rei ! Tiens mets ça !

Il lui tendit alors une robe marine sans manches. A côté de moi, mon bébé eut un mouvement de recule mais je le tenais fermement.

- Rei, courage !

- Quoi ?! Je vais pas porter ça !

- Si, fait-le pour moi, tu dois surmonter cette épreuve.

Je lui fis mes yeux de chibi, il ne pouvait pas résister à ce regard et je le savais.

- Ru-chan, pas ce regard, pitié !

Il me regarda avec insistance en espérant que je cesse. Mais j'étais le plus fort.

- Bon, d'accord. C'est vraiment pas fair-play ce que t »'as fait !

- Mais je veux te voir en robe, moi !

Reita prit la robe des mains de Uruha et entra dans une cabine. Nous l'entendions pester de temps à autre contre cette « foutue robe ». Je décidais de le rejoindre discrètement dans sa cabine pour l'aider à l'enfiler.

- Et voilà ! Tu es superbe.

Je lui déposai un baiser sur les lèvres puis ouvrit le rideau. Kai et miyavi nous avaient rejoint. Ce dernier portait un énorme tas de vêtement aux couleurs criardes, avec des fanfreluches en tout genre. C'était certain qu'il allait se faire un défilé à lui tout seul. Lorsqu'il découvrit mon Rei affublé de sa robe, il éclata de rire.

- Oh, non ! Trop drôle ! Reita en robe. Attends prend la pose, fait que je prennes une photo là.

- myv, je te jure que si tu effleures ton appareil photo, je te maudis sur 18692 générations et tu ne pourras plus jamais toucher une guitare !

- Tu oserais faire ça à Oresama ?

- Oh que oui !

A ce moment-là, on aurait cru que ces yeux lançaient des éclairs contre myv.

- T'es vraiment pas cool !

- Bon, vous avez vu maintenant ! Je me change !

- Ah non pas question ! s'exclama Uruha, Tout le monde en robe, assumez votre féminité !

- C'est une blague ?

- Non, dit-il tout sourire.

- Ruki, retiens-moi ou je vais le tuer.

Je l'attrapai par le bras.

- Je te tiens. *

[* Vive les références de Walt Disney ! (C'est dans Le Roi Lion) XD]

- Uruha, t'es sérieux, lui demande Aoi.

- Bah oui ; ça dérange personne à par le Noseless !

- Mais j't'merde d'abord !

- Rei, calme-toi. Ok, mais je choisis ma robe !

- Pas le moins du monde, Oresama veut s'habiller en robe !

- Pas de problème, acquiesça Kai.

- Uru-chat *, je te fais confiance !

[* Mimi comme surnom ^^]

- Cool, opération robe day ouverte. Tu viens Aoi, je vais te trouver une belle robe. Rei, elle te va super bien celle-là !

- Bon ben, je vais commencer à essayer moi !

- Reita, tu gardes cette robe ou on t'en trouve une autre ?

- Ru-chan tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi... bon quitte à en porter une, tu me la choisis.

- Chouette ! Allez change-toi, après on va s'en trouver de joli !

Il sortit quelques minutes plus tard tandis que myv en était à sont troisième essayage que Kai observait sous toutes les coutures, des étoiles dans les yeux !

Nous parcourûmes les rayons de long en large, je tenais toujours Rei par le bras pour qu'il ne puisse pas s'enfuir à la première occasion venue. Je lui trouvai une superbe robe toujours sans manche blanche et noire assez longue. Ce fut mon bébé qui me trouva la mienne. Un peu moins longue que la sienne avec des manches kimono imprimées d'hibiscus bleu et doré sur

un fond allant de l'ivoire à un bleu très clair. C'était parti pour les essayages !

Peut-être qu'être une femme avait de bon côté enfin de compte !


	5. Chapter 5 : I have a God as boyfriend

**Chapitre 5 : POV Kai**

~ Scène 5 : I have a God as boyfriend. Shopping time. ~ 

J'avais effectué un tri consciencieux entre les robes flashy d'un côté, les styles sweet et gothic lolita de l'autre et gardai les robes 'normales'. Mais j'avais encore un choix à faire dans cette dizaine de robe qui restait. Et là, ça se compliquait ! myv était un véritable dieu ou déesse en l'occurrence. Tout ce qu'il portait lui allait à merveille. Je l'avais pris en photo avec chaque robe qu'il avait essayée. Je ne cessai pas de les repasser, détaillant chaque tenue pour savoir laquelle lui allait le mieux. Mais tout lui allait bien.

- Alors ?

- J'arrive pas à me décider, t'es vraiment trop canon !

- Oui, je sais.

- Roooh, arrête de te vanter.

- Bon, je vais chercher des robes pour toi !

- myv...

- Je sais, rien de criard, pas fanfreluches ni de sweet et gothic lolita !

- Merci.

Et il partit ensuite vers la multitude de rayon tandis que je passai en revue chaque robe. Je me décidai enfin. Une robe avec un jupon qui lui arrivait en dessous des genoux couleur pourpre, le haut de la robe avait un long ruban entrecroisé qui formait un faux corset sur le devant.

- Alors tu as choisi, me dit-il en revenant.

- Oui, celle-là !

- C'est vrai qu'elle est belle celle-là. Tiens regarde tout ce que j'ai trouvé pour toi.

J'examinai le tas qu'il me tendait. Déjà, il était moins énorme que le sine. Je lui donnais l'appareil photo alors qu'il me passait les robes, une dizaine au bas mot et entrai dans une cabine. myv me prit en photo à chaque robe que j'essayai.

- Alors tu prends laquelle ?

- Attends faut que je regarde les photos. Je posai ma tête sur son épaule et regardai les photos. Il passa plusieurs fois de suite les mêmes, hésitant.

- Celle-là !

Il s'arrêta sur une robe violine sans manche qui tombait jusqu'aux genoux.

- Je vais la mettre alors.

Alors que j'entrai dans la cabine, Reita et Ruki revenaient portant chacun une robe.

- Alors Rei, tu vas mettre une jolie robe !

- Ta gueule, myv !

- Ca va, calme l'ami.

Je ressortis de la cabine vêtu de ma robe.

- Tu es magnifique.

Il déposa un baiser sur ma joue et m'admira sur toutes les coutures.

Ruki et Reita sortirent à leur tour de leur cabine en robe.

- Ca va vous va super bien, vous avez ben choisi.

- Merci, répondit Ruki.

- Vous êtes tous superbes, dit Aoi en revenant suivi de Uruha.

- Whaa, sans déconner, Rei ta robe te va à ravir.

- Euh, me...merci !

- De rien. Allez Aoi, essaye ça, lui dit-il en lui tenant une robe en satin noir*

[* Non, mais vous imaginez Aoi en robe de satin noire hypra moulante... mais POUF quoi !!! ('pouf' c'est le bruit du cerveau, il fait pouf... si si je vous assure !!!) XD *alerte groupissage* Nan, mais sérieux quoi, il serait ultra sexy... oui je sais, l'est déjà ! ^^]

Avec Uruha, ils allaient faire un couple sublime. Celui-ci était habillé d'une robe blanche à bout de manches.

Nous sortîmes du magasin, affublés de nos robes après avoir payé.

Ruki agrippait le bras de Reita un peu plus fort. Il semblait qu'il avait dû mal à assumer le regard des gens autour de nous et surtout le port de la robe obligatoire en ce jour.

- On va où maintenant, Uru ?

- Hum...ici, dit-il en désignant un magasin de chaussure.

Nous entrâmes. Reita semblait se diriger vers les bonnes vieilles baskets et autres chaussures 'bien mec' mais Ruki le tira vers le rayon des ballerines et autres talons hauts. Il blanchit à vue d'œil. Par contre, Uruha s'y engouffra avec le plus grand plaisir.

- Vas-y myv, je vois bien que tu en meures d'envie.

- Merci, t'es vraiment trop chou.

Il lâcha ma main et suivi Uruha à travers les boîtes de chaussure à talon.

- Bon, vous allez voir par où ? , demandai-je.

- Nulle part, je vais pas porter ça !

- Pas de talons hauts quand même, mais des jolies bottes ou des ballerines, proposa Ruki.

- ... Les bottes ok, mais pas les ballerines !

- D'accord, Kai tu nous suis ?

- Oui !

- Aoi ?

- Je vais rejoindre les deux excitées pour les surveiller. Je ne voudrais pas qu'ils se fassent de mal à vouloir essayer leurs chaussures.

- Ok, merci !

- De rien, Kai !

Je lui souris et paris rejoindre Ruki et sa moitié peu encline à continuer cette journée shopping.

- Regarde ces bottes, Rei. Elles ne sont pas trop féminines.

- Ouais, ça passe encore.

- Tu les essayes ?

- Hein ?

- Allez !

- OK.

Je me trouvais des bottes en daim bordeaux* qui allait très bien avec ma robe.

[* Yeah !!!! Vive Bordeaux ! Note constructive, je sais ! XD]

Ruki se trouva des bottes blanches toute simple mais se mariait très bien avec sa tenue. Las bottes de Reita étaient noires avec des boucles de ceintures aux jambières. Les bottes parfaites pour lui, pas trop féminine mais féminine quand même. Nous rejoignîmes ensuite le groupe des deux excitées et de leur chien [chienne XD] de garde qui tenait une boîte.

- Tu t'es trouvé quelque chose, Aoi ?

- Oui, des sandales.

- Pourquoi je m'en doutais ?

- J'sais pas, j'sais pas, me répondit-il tout sourire.

- Kaiiii, regarde je tiens sur des talons !!!

- Fais attention.

Je m'approchais de lui alors qu'il essayait de marcher avec ses échasses.

- Tu devrais essayer avec des talons encore plus hauts !

- Tu crois ?

- C'était de l'ironie !

- Ah ! Regarde, j'ai ces chaussures aussi, mais le talon est plus bas.

- Je les préfère, tu risqueras moins de te tordre une cheville !

- Mais...

- myv tu veux finir éclopé !

- Ah non ! Heureusement que tu es la !

- Oui, heureusement !

Uruha se pointa derrière myv avec aux pieds des chaussures blanches avec un talon raisonnable et il marchait parfaitement bien avec, à croire qu'il avait fait ça toute sa vie.

- Génial tes chaussures, Uru !

- Thanks myv, Tu prends lesquelles ?

- Ceux-là, c'est moins risqué comme dit mon bébé.

- Il a raison, ceux-là ont un talon énorme ! Fais voir ce que tu as pris Kai.

J'ouvris la boîte et lui montrai les bottes.

- Whaa, 'sont trop belles, bébé !

- C'est clair. T'as bien choisi.

- Merci.

Après avoir regardé les chaussures que chacun avait prises, nous payâmes et sortîmes du magasin. Uruha et mon myv se débrouillaient plutôt bien perchés sur leur talon Aoi ne cessait d'admirer ses sandales il avait flashé dessus ! miyavi n'arrêta de me congratuler sur mon chois et pour Ruki et Reita, toujours pareil Ruki accrochait Reita mais il semblait plus détendu et sa robe lui allait bien. Bien sûr, il n'arrêtait pas de mater son cher et tendre ce que nous tous nous aperçûmes.

Parce que même sous cette apparence de femme,

On était et restait tous des hommes !


	6. Chapter 6 : Mon enfer : être une femme

**Chapitre 6 : POV Reita**

~ Scène 6 : Mon enfer : être une femme ! ~ 

Shopping... comment ça shopping ? Non mais ils ne vont pas faire ça !

- Bon ben shopping !

Non !!! Pitié pas ça ! Je vais me tirer une balle, c'est un cauchemar. Déjà que c'est pas une partie de plaisir d'être comme ça.

- Allez Rei, on y va !

- Ruki...

- Oui, je sais.

Il m'agrippa le bras et nous partîmes vers l'Enfer. Tout ce que je voulais c'était rentrer à l'appart le plus vite possible mais avec Uruha dans les parages, on allait passer la journée à déambuler dans cette foutue rue. Nous entrâmes dans le premier magasin venu mais là encore nous étions rattrapés par notre apparence. Allez go to the rayon femme !*

[* Ce franglish !!!]

POUAHH !! C'est quoi cette déferlante de couleurs et de trucs horribles.

- Quoi ?

- Tu veux bien me le prêter, Ruki ?

- Pour quoi faire ?

- Pour ça !

Je me reculai par réflexe face à l'horreur qu'il me tendait. C'était à en avoir la nausée. Et les femmes portent ça, les pauvres ! Encore que non vu qu'elles aiment ça !

- Rei, tu vas survivre ?

- Oui, je pense.

Puis Aoi nous héla des cabines d'essayage. Nous nous retrouvâmes en face d'un Uruha en robe. Bah, ça lui allait bien.

- Merci, Ru-chan !

Nan mais ho, de quel droit il appelle mon Ru-chan, Ru-chan !

- Oh, ça va décoince-toi un peu, Rei ! Tiens essaye-moi ça !

Mais ça va pas la tête, une robe mais il me prend pour qui là ? Ruki me supplie avec son regarde de petit garçon trognon. Non, t'as pas le droit me faire ça. Arrête Ruki, pitié. Allez, je vais résister. Si tu cèdes, tu vas porter une robe, une ro-be ! Résiste...bon c'est juste un essayage après je l'enlève. Non, non pas question que je porte ça ! Résiste, allez Rei !

- Bon d'accord ! C'est pas fair-play ce que t'as fait !

- Mais je veux te voir en robe moi !

Je pris la robe des mains de Uruha et entrai dans une cabine. Mais comment elles font pour mettre ces horreurs ! Ruki entra dans la cabine et m'aida à enfiler ce machin. Il m'embrassa et ouvrit le rideau ! Quoi, déjà ? Qu'un baiser, c'est tout ! Ah, oui c'est vrai, on pouvait pas plus ! La loose ! Je sortis de la cabine. Kai et myv étaient revenus ce dernier les bras chargés d'un tas de mocheries ! Et il ne manqua pas de se foutre de ma gueule. Enfin, ça passait encore face à ce qui allait suivre. Uruha nous obligea à porter des robes et ce toute la journée !

L'horreur suprême et Ruki était d'accord ! Misère ! Bon ben c'était parti. Il me choisit une robe assez longue pour que je ne sois pas trop mal à l'aise.

C'est ainsi que nous rejoignîmes un deuxième magasin, de chaussures cette fois-ci. Dieu soit loué des baskets, des boots ! Allélu... Quoi encore ? Ah non Ruki par les rayons femme. Uruha se dirigea directement vers les talons hauts comme aimanté. myv le suivis ensuite. Il ne restait plus que Aoi, Kai, Ru-chan et moi.

- Bon, vous allez voir par où ?

- Nulle part, je vais pas porter ça !

Ruki me rassura : pas de talons. En route pour le rayon botte suivi de Kai. Aoi restait à surveiller les deux branques ! Ruki me trouva des bottes noires un peu dans mon style bien que ce soit des bottes de femme. Ruki et Kai s'en choisirent à leur tour puis nous rejoignîmes les autres. Aoi s'était trouvé des sandales, rien d'étonnant le connaissant. Quand aux deux autres, ils faisaient les cons sur leurs talons. Bon je dois avouer, Uruha était plutôt doué quand à myv, Kai lui préférait des chaussures avec des talons plus bas que celles qu'il portait.

Nous sortîmes enfin de magasin et parcourûmes la rue sans porter un grand intérêt qui bordait la voie. Nous nous arrêtâmes dans un restau puis repartîmes de plus bel. La journée était loin d'être fini. Notre groupe se sépara, Uruha et Aoi entrèrent dans un autre magasin de vêtements, Kai et myv dans celui d'en face. Ruki et moi continuâmes de marcher quelques instants avant que mon bébé ne me réclame une glace. Un vrai gamin qu'en il s'y met celui-là. Il partit s'acheter sa fameuse glace tandis que je l'attendais devant l'échoppe.

- Bonjour mademoiselle !

- 'jour !

- V'êtes belle, ma'm'zelle.

- Ca me fait une belle jambe !

Non mais c'est qui celui-là !

- Hé, calme ! Ca ne te dirais pas que toi et moi, on fasse plus connaissance !

- Crève !

- Allez, viens là !

De quel droit, il me touche. Je lui foutais un coup de genoux bien placé. Il se plia en deux et je lui assénais un coup de coude dans la nuque.

- Ca t'apprendra à venir m'emmerder !

- Bah, Rei qu'est ce que... ça va ?

- Oui, c'est bon, on y va.

- Oui !

Je me détournais de ce pauvre mec et rejoignis mon Ruki, glace en main.

- Fais gaffe, t'en fous partout ! lui dis-je en essuyant le coin de sa bouche.

- Désolé !

Nous retrouvâmes ensuite les autres. Comme il fallait s'y attendre Uruha et miyavi n'étaient pas revenu les mains vides. Nous repartîmes ensuite chacun de notre côté enfin plutôt chaque couple de son côté.

- Enfin !

- C'était si terrible que ça ?

- Oui, regarde comment je suis sapé.

- Mais t'es bien !

- Oui, super ! Je vais me changer !

- Attends deux secondes.

Je le regardais sortir son appareil photo.

- Ah non pas ça !

- Oh que si, allez fais-moi un joli sourire.

Fais chier mais à quoi bon résister, je pris donc la pose.

- C'est bon !

- Oui, me répondit-il le sourire aux lèvres. Puis il m'embrassa, je répondis à son baiser goûtant son haleine, puis je rompis le baiser.

- Je vais me changer.

- D'accord.

J'enfilais donc un bon vieux jean et un débardeur un peu trop grand vu mon physique maintenant ! Mais au moins ça c était moi. Je filais aux chiottes et ...

- Rukiiiii !!!!

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui y a ?

- Je fais une hémorragie. Regarde.

- ... Comment ça tu ... Rei, t'es bête, t'as juste tes trucs !

- Mes quoi ?

- Tes règles !

- Quoi ? Que... ah non pas ça !

- Bah, si !

- Ru-chan, je fais comment ?

Oui, je paniquai sévère. Non mais imaginez vous avec ça ... ça fout les jetons ! *

[* P'tite nature, va !]

- Tien mets ça !

- Je fais comment !

- Mais t'es vraiment pas doué ma parole ! Regarde le schéma.

- Ah ok ! Bon je devrais y arriver.

- Super, je sors.

Aoi avait dit que c'était gore... et c'était vrai ! L'horreur ! Je me sentais pas bien. Je commençais à avoir mal au ventre et ... a être vraiment de mauvaise humeur.

- Hé doucement Rei !

- Désolé, je le fais pas exprès. Je ne me sens pas bien c'est tout.

- Oui, je vois. T'inquiète pas !

Non mais j'vous jure, être une femme, c'est pas la joie !

_**Fin de la première partie !**_


	7. Chapter 7 : C'est comme ça!

_**Un mois plus tard...**_

[Note de l'auteur : _Déjà merci de ne pas m'avoir étriper jusqu'à là. Ensuite je vous supplie de me laisser en vie pour cette deuxième partie. Je sais que vous allez soit vous marrer soit me détester, à vous de voir. _

_Je m'excuse d'avance pour les crises cardiaques et autres internements en hôpital psychiatrique [par contre moi je vais y aller !!! * __Kai-misole !!! *] _

_Oui, quand j'ai des idées co****, j'y vais jusqu'au bout ! Gomenasai !!! Je crois que je vais me tuer à coup de souris !!!_]

**Chapitre 7 : POV Uruha**

~Scène 7 : C'est comme ça !~

Voilà ! Ca faisait un mois, un mois entier que nous étions des femmes et aucun changement, ni retour à la normale. Nous étions réunis chez moi pour faire le point et chercher encore et toujours une solution, sans grand succès. Nous avions retracés des dizaines de fois ce que nous avions fait la veille de notre « transformation ». J'avais organisé une petite soirée comme ça et tout le monde était reparti chez lui sans problème. Alors qu'est ce qui avait fait qu'en une nuit nous étions passés de homme à femme ?

- Bon a part le fait que ça fait 15000 fois qu'on se repasse notre dernière journée en tant qu'homme, on fait quoi ? Personne a une idée ? s'enquit Reita.

- Non !

- Rien de rien.

- Que dalle !

- Génial ! On va devoir supporter ça encore pendant combien de temps ? Y'a des jours, c'est à la limite du supportable, dit Kai.

- Tu parles de « ces jours-là » en particulier, demanda Ruki.

- Entre autre, oui !

- Quoi « ces jours-là » ? Demandai-je.

- Ben tu voies bien ces jours où tu te tords de douleur.

- Quand ça ?

- Quand t'as tes choses trucs !

- Mais de quoi tu parles ?

- De tes règles, baka !

- Ah ! Bah, je les ai jamais eu moi !

- Comment ça ? T'aurais dû les avoir normalement !

- Ruki dit vrai moins que tu... commença Kai. Oh, mon Dieu !

- Hé, Kai tu crois quand même pas que... continua Ruki.

- J'en sais rien.

- Vous pensez à quoi ? demanda Reita.

- Voui, à quoi ? Renchérit miyavi.

- Bah, à ça !

Kai et Ruki chuchotèrent quelque chose à l'oreille de leur amant respectif. Aoi me regarda mi-inquiet, mi-interrogateur.

- Les gars, s'passe quoi, osa-t-il.

- Uruha, Aoi, vous avez fait quelque chose juste avant qu'on devienne comme ça ?

- Quelle chose ?

- Vous voyez très bien de quoi je parle ! Insista Kai.

- Non !

- Je vais pas vous faire un dessin !

- Tu veux savoir si Uruha et Aoi ont fait l'amour ensemble ? dit myv.

- Oui !

- Bah oui.

- Ca explique en partie les choses !

- Mais quelle chose ?

- Dis-moi Uruha, t'as vraiment jamais eu tes règles ?

- Rien de rien.

- Alors c'est ça ? interrogea Ruki.

- Quoi, ça ? s'inquiéta Aoi

- Je crois que Uruha est ... commença Kai.

- Je suis quoi ?

- Laisse-moi finir ! C'est pas facile à dire.

- C'est quoi ? insista Aoi

- Je crois, enfin je pense pas être le seul, que Uruha... je crois que tu es enceinte.

- En...quoi ?!! C'est... c'est pas possible ! bégaya Aoi avant de s'effondrer sur le canapé.

- Aoi, ça va ?

- Ca...ça va !

- Attendez tous là ! Vous croyez vraiment que c'est possible que je sois... enceinte !

- C'est logique en tout cas. Toi et Aoi avaient fait l'amour peu de temps avant et t'as jamais eu tes règles.

- Non, mais l'amour homme-femme et homme-homme c'est pas du tout pareil.

- Je sais, le fait est que... enfin voilà !

- Faut que tu ailles faire un test, Uru !

- A...Aoi, tu crois vraiment que...

- J'en sais trop rien.

- Non mais c'est pas possible, je... je peux pas.

Je paniquai complètement, la peur, l'angoisse. Je ne pouvais pas l'être, c'était impossible. Les larmes me montrèrent aux yeux. Je m'assis à côté d'Aoi et pleurai. Il me prit directement dans ses bras et me berça.

- Sensibilité accrue, lâcha Reita, c'est un signe !

- Ta gueule !

- Saute d'humeur, rétorqua Ruki.

- Fermez-là, leur répondis-je toujours en larme. Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ?

- Uru-chat, je suis là.

- J'ai peur.

- Je sais, ne t'inquiète pas.

- On est tous là pour toi, Uruha, me dit Kai.

- Merci... On fait quoi maintenant ?

- Faut absolument que tu fasses un test pour être sûr. Ca se trouve on s'est tous planté et on a dit que des conneries !

- Ca serait bien, oui.

- J'y vais, s'exclama miyavi en se levant.

- Quoi ?

- Reste tranquille, bébé. Je vais juste chercher un test pour Uruha. Je pense que plus vite on saura mieux c'est.

- Oui merci, miya !

- De rien. Je file.

- Je t'accompagne.

miyavi et Kai sortirent de l'appart tandis que j'essayai de me calmer autant que je le pouvais. Aoi continuait de me bercer tout en me caressant le dos et les cheveux. Me tête contre sa poitrine, je sentais son cœur tambouriner.

- Tu as peur aussi ?

- Oui.

- Je vais fumer, nous dit Ruki.

- Moi aussi.

Ils sortirent de l'appart. Je savais bien que ce n'était qu'un prétexte pour nous laisser seul tous les deux, je les remercierais plus tard.

- Aoi, qu'est ce qu'on va faire si je suis réellement enceinte ?

- J'en sais trop rien. Je suis en peu perdu à vrai dire.

- Tu restes avec moi, Aoi, dis ?

- Oui, bien sûr. Où veux-tu que j'aille ? Je suis avec toi pour toujours, tu le sais.

- Oui. Je t'aime amour.

- Pour toujours Uru-chat.

Il déposa un baiser sur mes cheveux avant de prendre mon visage dans ses mains et de m'embrasser. Je passai mes bras autour de son cou, approfondis le baiser. Il le rompit, nous étions à bout de souffle. Puis on toqua à la porte.

- Entrée, criai-je.

Nos quatre amis rentrèrent et sourirent lorsqu'ils nous virent enlacés. Ils étaient heureux de nous voir comme ça.

- Uruha tiens, me dit miyavi en me tendant une petite boîte de carton. C'est tout expliqué à l'intérieur.

- Merci. Bon allons voir ça.

Je me levai sans oublier d'embrasser Aoi et filai aux toilettes. Je lis la notice. C'est pas compliqué. J'attendis quelques minutes, comparai le résultat à la notice. Et bien, j'étais sûr maintenant.

- Alors ? me demanda Kai.

- Alors... et bien je suis ... enceinte.

- Oh mon Dieu, s'écria Aoi en se précipitant sur moi. Ca va aller Uru-chat ?

- Oui. Tu sais Aoi je vais pouvoir réaliser ton rêve. Tu vas avoir un enfant !

- Un enfant...

Et il tomba dans les pommes.

Et bien ça promet !


	8. Chapter 8 : La petite

**Chapitre 8 : POV Kai **

~Scène 8 : La petite~

Il est clair que j'aurais préféré avoir tort, Ruki aussi je pense. Mais c'était bel et bien vrai. Uruha était enceinte par je ne sais quel moyen.

- ... Tu vas voir un enfant !

- Un enfant...

Aoi tomba dans les pommes.*

[Mangez des pommes !!! Ah euh désolé on reprend !]

Pas très résistant au choc !

- Aoi, reviens à toi. Aoi !

- Un seau d'eau devrait faire l'affaire, non ? Proposa Reita.

- Arrête bébé !

- Désolé.

Aoi reprit peu à peu ses esprits, il se releva et s'assit sue le canapé aidé de Uruha.

- Ca va aller, A-chan ?

- Oui, je crois.

- Tant mieux parce que je vais avoir besoin de toi.

- Tu veux le garder ?

- Que...qu'est ce que... Tu veux pas que...

- Uru-chat...

- Non, c'est bon j'ai compris !

- Uruha, tu vas où ?

- A l'hosto, m'enlever ce que j'ai dans le bide !

- Uruha, fais pas ça, le suppliai-je.

- C'est pas ton corps Kai !

- Putain Aoi, réagis, le secoua Reita. Tu vas pas le laisser faire ça !

- Je...

Uruha se tourna vers Aoi, en larmes.

- C'est pas la peine Aoi, j'ai compris.

- Uruha attends !

Aoi se leva d'un bond et se précipita sur son amant, le prit dans ses bras. Uruha essaya de se débattre mais Aoi refusait de le lâcher.

- Lâche-moi Aoi ! Laisse-moi !

- Non, calme-toi ! Je m'excuse. J'aurais jamais dû dire ça. Je suis qu'un imbécile !

- Ca c'est clair !

- myv...

- Quoi, c'est...

- Tais-toi amour.

- Désolé.

- Uruha regarde moi !

Il prit son visage dans ses mains.

- Fais pas de connerie ! Je veux cet enfant.

- A-chan, tu...

- Je suis sérieux. Je veux cet enfant.

Uruha pleurait, Aoi le prit dans ses bras. On ressentait tous cet amours entre eux, un amour véritable. myv me prit par la main, il était heureux de les voir comme ça.

- Bon c'est pas tout ça mais on fait quoi maintenant ? intervint Reita.

- Comment ça 'on fait quoi' ?

- C'est pas qu'on est en train de tenir la chandelle mais quand même un peu !

Uruha lui sourit en séchant ses larmes.

- Désolé.

Tout le monde s'approcha d'Uruha et nous le prîmes dans nos bras.

-C'est que tu vas faire une belle maman !

- Kai, franchement !

- Quoi ? C'est vrai !

- Je suis d'accord, acquiesça Aoi. Bon rendez-le moi maintenant. Et Rei, c'est quoi ton idée ?

- Hein ?

- Tu voulais qu'on fasse quoi ?

- Et bien, va falloir prévoir la venue du...du petit.

- De la petite !

- Hein ?

- Je suis sûr que c'est une fille, répondit Uruha.

- Je pense pareil.

- Comment vous pouvez savoir ça ?

- J'en sais rien, une impression.

- Et si c'est un garçon ?

- Alors ce sera un garçon !

- Tu es d'une logique Aoi.

- Rooh, ça va Ru-chan !

- Mais arrêtez de l'appeler comme ça ! Y'a que moi qui...

- ... A le droit de l'appeler comme ça ! On sait ! Répondîmes nous en chœur.

Puis nous nous mîmes à rire.

- Pfff, arrêtez de vous foutre de moi !

- On ne se fout pas de toi bébé. Allez, viens là !

Ruki embrassa Reita.

- C'est séance bécotage ici ou quoi ? demanda amour.

- T'es jaloux ?

- Un peu oui !

- Je vais devoir remédier à ça alors.

Je m'approchai de lui l'embrassai comme jamais. Il enserra ma taille, se colla contre moi et savoura ce baiser jusqu'à ce que nous soyons à bout de souffle.

- Et beh Kai, tu sautes carrément sur miya maintenant !

- Mais non, dis-je en sentant que je rougissais.

- On a cru un moment qu'on était de trop.

- Rooh, ça va.

- C'est que vous êtes jaloux parce que mon Kai embrasse super bien.

- Non ça va, Uru-chat est très bien.

- Pareil pour Ru-chan !

Nous rîmes de bon cœur, ça faisait longtemps que nous ne rions plus en se forçant quelque peu. Il est vrai que la situation n'était pas propice au rire. Vous vous imaginez vous, être un homme depuis votre naissance et vous retrouver femme par on ne sait quel moyen et en plus s'apercevoir qu'on est enceinte. Pour Uruha, ça faisait beaucoup de chose à digérer en peu de temps. Surtout que niveau maternité on n'était pas des experts.

***

Il fallait avoir beaucoup de courage pour supporter tout ça. Et je félicitais Uruha qui s'en sortait vraiment bien. Cela faisait deux mois que nous savions pour la grossesse de Uruha. Oh Dieu que c'est étrange de dire ça comme ça. Grossesse et Uruha côte à côte, c'est vraiment trop bizarre. Bref, miyavi et moi étions passé voir Uruha qui cette journée-là était...malade comme un chien si on peut employer cette expression. On s'était beaucoup renseigné sur la grossesse et Uruha en voyait des vertes et des pas mûres. Premièrement, interdiction totale de l'alcool. Vous vous rendez compte, privé Uruha de saké et autres pendant neuf longs mois. Il nous a fait une de ces crises qu'en il a su. Aoi avait dû cacher toutes les bouteilles avant de vider les placard et autres cachettes et il nous avait confié les précieuses bouteilles que Uruha considéré comme des Saint Graal. En tout cas heureusement pour lui qu'il avait arrêté de fumer avant d'être une femme. Pour le coup, il me remercia plus d'une fois.

Bref, ce matin-là nous avions trouvé un Uruha avec une mine blafarde en train de vomir tripes et boyaux. Il est vrai que les nausées matinales, c'est pas le top. Uruha pestait contre Aoi et ce qu'il lui infligeait indirectement. Ce dernier avait pris l'habitude d'essuyer ses accès de mauvaises humeurs d'autant plus qu'il savait pertinemment que cela veniat de l'enfant qui grandissait dans son ventre et ça se voyait de plus en plus au fil des jours ce qui commençait à lui déplaire fortement car bientôt il serait impossible pour lui de jouer de la guitare.

- Salut, nous dit-il en relevant à peine la tête de la bassine qu'il avait que les genoux.

- Ca ne va pas fort.

- Ca fait une semaine que je me réveille avec des nausées pas possibles c'est pire qu'une gueule de bois.

- Si tu le dis.

- Je t'assure c'est horrible. Mais ils disent que ça passe après. J'attends que ça. J'en peux plus là !

- Courage, Uru !

- Merci Kai, c'est sym...

Et il vomit.

C'est pas tous les jours roses quand même d'être enceinte !


	9. Chapter 9 : D'où ça vient

**Chapitre 9 : POV Reita**

~Scène 9 : D'où ça vient !~

- J'en ai marre.

- Rei, qu'est ce que tu as ?

- J'ai encore mes règles !

- Ben, ça tombe tous les mois !

- Ouais mais j'en ai marre. Regarde l'autre, il les a jamais eu. Moi ça fait cinq fois que je les ai. Cinq fois tu te rends compte.

- Oui bon ça va. Je suis au courant mais tu préférais quoi ? Etre enceinte !

- NON ! Rester un homme.

- Moi aussi !

- Raah, tu m'énerves !

- Toi aussi.

- Tu fais vraiment chier, j'me barre !

- Très bien !

- Bien !

Je m'en allais dans la chambre pour tenter de me calmer. C »tait tout les temps comma ça chaque mois, parce que ça tombait pour nous deux pratiquement en même temps. A chaque fois on s'envoyait sur le gueule du matin jusqu'au soir. On était tellement insupportable dans ces moments que les autres nous évitaient le plus possible. Alors on restait cloîtré tous les deux dans l'appart le plus souvent chacun dans son coin pour éviter de s'envoyer toutes les vacheries possibles. C'était la plus 'merveilleuse' semaine du mois.

Non mais sans dec', on se foutait sur la gueule environ 14h par jour pendant une semaine entière de quoi saouler vite fait tout notre petit monde !

- Ruki, je suis désolé.

- C'est bon, je sais.

- Non, j'ai... même comme çà... j'ai pas le droit de te dire toutes ces saloperies, Ruki.

- Viens là, Rei !

Et voilà que je me mettais à chialer. Je deviens vraiment trop sensible, c'est pas normal. Je m'assis à côté de lui et il me prit dans es bras, me berçant doucement.

- J'en ai ma claque de tout ça, je veux être comme avant !

- Et moi dont ! Allez arrête de pleurer maintenant.

- J'ai les nerfs qui lâchent, ça va passer.

Il me caressa le dos tendrement tout en continuant de me bercer, si bien que mes larmes se tarirent et que je commençais à m'endormir. J'avais mal au ventre aussi, fait chier ! je me redressai, fis face à Ruki et l'embrassai. Il rompis le baiser et caressa les joues

- Je suis heureux d'être avec toi, Rei.

- Moi aussi, Ru-chan.

Il entrelaça ses doigts au mien, posa sa tête contre mon épaule. Nous restâmes un moment comme ça.

- Ru-chan, faudrait passer chez Uru, non ?

- Oui. On y va maintenant ?

- Oui.

- Ok, mais faut que je prenne des médocs, j'ai trop mal au ventre là.

- Pareil, je te suis.

Les médicaments avalés nous partîmes chez Uruha.

- Salut Aoi.

- Lu, les gens !

- Comment va Uruha ?

- Plutôt bien, allez entrés !

Nous découvrîmes Uruha assit que le canapé, planté devant la télé.

- Coucou Uru !

- Ah, salut, vous allez bien ?

- Ouais ça va et toi ?

- Bof, mais je vais de mieux en mieux, j'ai plus de nausée.

- Enfin !

- Oui, enfin, dit-il dans un soupir de soulagement. Aoi, qu'est ce que tu fous avec ta guitare ?

- Comme tu peux plus jouer, je vais jouer pour toi.

- T'es sérieux là ?

- Ben oui ! Ah moins que tu veuilles pas ?

- Non, c'est bon. De toute façon je peux pas me passer du son d'une guitare. C'est vraiment trop dur.

Aoi nous rejoignit sur le canapé, guitare en main et commença à jouer. C'était une mélodie que nous n'avions encore jamais entendu, très douce comme une berceuse.

- C'est super beau, A-chan. Merci.

- C'est nouveau comme morceau, s'étonna Ruki.

- Je viens de la finir, c'est une compo pour Uru-chat et la petite, répondit-il en posant sa main sur le ventre d'Uruha.*

[*Nya, trop chouuuu *gagatise totalement* Mais qu'est ce que c'est bizarre d'écrire ça !!!!!]

- Elle est vraiment très belle.

- Merci, Rei.

_Il y eut un instant où aucun de nous ne parla. Il est vrai que la situation était pour le moins...inédite._

_- N'empêche je me demande toujours comme ça à pu arriver, dit Ruki._

_- Ah bon ? Faut qu'on te fasse un dessin, le taquinai-je._

_- Rooh ! Mais non je ne parlais pas de ça ! Mais du fait qu'on soit des femmes._

_- Tu sais ça fait cinq mois maintenant, intervint Uruha, à ta place j'arrêterais de me poser la question._

_- Ouh la, Uru-chat ! Tu recommences à déprimer._

- Mais non c'est juste que... faut se faire une raison et puis regarde-moi, je suis le plus femme de nous tous. T'as vu le bide que j'ai !

- Mais moi j'aime ton petit bidou !

- Aoi arrête avec ça !

- C'est pas ma faute !

- Euh enfin, t'y es quand même pour quelque chose, répliquai-je.

- Tant mieux ! Regarde comme il est mimi mon Uru-chat.

- Aoi gagatise complètement là, non ?

- Si, si et c'est comme ça tous les jours !

- Mon pauvre Uruha !

- Je sais mais il est tellement sur son nuage qu'il est totalement sous mes ordres.

- C'est intéressant ça !

- Oui, très, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire sadique.

La sonnerie retentit dans l'appart.

- Aoi va ouvrir, s'il te plaît !

- Tout de suite, mon ange.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers l'entrée.

- Impressionnant !

- Et c'est que les commandes de base ça !

- Très distrayant !

- Oh que oui !*

[* Le Aoi téléguidé bientôt en vente dans tous les bon super U. A réserver dès maintenant. Livré avec accessoires et garde-robe complète! Offre spéciale : peluche Uru-chat en cadeau!!! *Pars en live*]

- Salut les gens !

- Salut myv...Kai !

- 'jour.

- Tiens Rei, Ruki vous êtes là ! Ca tombe bien, j'ai quelque chose de super important à vous dire.

- Et c'est quoi ?

- Je sais comment on est devenu comme ça.

- Quoi ?!! Comment tu sais ça ?!!

- Vous vous souvenez le week-end avant la soirée d'Uruha.

- Oui !

- Qu'est ce qu'on a fait ?

- Je sais plus, intervins-je.

- On avait pas fait un truc glauque. Demanda Aoi.

- Du spiritisme ! s'exclama Ruki.

- C'est ça ! Et on avait fait un vœux, non ?

- Exact, acquiesça miyavi.

- Et alors, tu veux nous dire quoi, là ?

- Qu'est ce que vous avez fait comme vœu ?

- Oh merde !

- Attend, Uruha ! T'as souhaité être une femme !

- Moi aussi, intervint myv.

- Euh, moi aussi, plus ou moins ! ajouta Kai.

- Je m'en souviens maintenant. J'ai pensé à ça aussi, dit Aoi.

- Je crois que c'est pareil pour moi !

- Quoi, toi aussi Ruki ?!!

- Et toi Reita ?

- Quoi moi... j'ai ja... Oh non !

- Quoi, toi aussi !

Et bien, voilà d'où ça venait tout ça !


	10. Chapter 10 : Saved, a solution

**Chapitre 10 : POV Ruki**

~Scène 10 : Saved... a solution.~

Je regardai Reita, abasourdi. Il avait pensé à être une femme. C'était quasi impensable.

- Oui bon, faites un vœu. Moi j'ai pensé à la première connerie qui met venu. Le spiritisme c'est... enfin c'était des conneries. Non mais me regardez pas comme ça c'est pas ma faute. Vous avez tous pensé pareil !

- Ouais, c'est vrai !

- Bon et maintenant que l'on sait, comment on résout le problème ?

- J'ai fait des recherches, poursuivit Kai.

- Et ça donne quoi ?

- Et bien dans notre cas, on a tous fait le même vœu donc il s'est réalisé. On a oublié d'où ça venait ce qui fait que l'on est resté comme ça. En fait maintenant on devrait redevenir des hommes selon l'intensité de notre vœu.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Reita.

- Quoi ?

- Tu redeviendrais homme le premier vu que tu n'en pensais pas un mot.

- Quand ça ?

- D'ici quelques jours. Après pour les autres ce sera selon l'intensité du vœu.

- Et pour moi, je vais pas redevenir un homme maintenant !

- Je crois que ce sera après.

- Après quoi ? demanda Aoi.

- Bah après l'accouchement.

- L'a...l'accouchement...

- Qu'est ce que tu crois Aoi, je vais pas gonfler jusqu'à éclater !

- Euh non mais euh... je serai où moi ?

- Avec moi ! Tu vas me soutenir !

- Pendant que tu...

- Bah oui, je vais pas faire du tricot pendant. Je serais en train de souffrir le martyr.

- Tant que ça !

- Ca sera pire que le Viêt-Nam !

- Non !

- Si !

- Mon pauvre Uru, on sera là pour te soutenir, t'inquiète pas et Aoi t'auras pas intérêt à pas tomber dans les pommes !

- T'inquiète, il restera conscient, n'est ce pas Aoi ? dit-il avec un regard menaçant !

- Ou...oui !

- S'il fait mine de virer de l'œil on le tirera vite de ses rêveries tu verras Uruha ! Il sera avec toi et plus que conscient !

- Dites c'est qui, qui filmera ? demanda miyavi.

- Filmer quoi ?

- L'accouchement pardi !

- Ah mais t'es gore myv !

- Non y'en a plein qui le font.

- Pas moi !

- Pff, pas cool !

- Comment ça 'pas cool' ? Je vais pas quand même te laisser filmer ça !

- Mais ça te fera des souvenirs !

- Des souvenirs, tu parles de souvenir. Je m'en souviendrais très bien sans ça.

- Ok, ok, j'ai compris.

- Bien l'affaire est close... Les mecs vous avez pas faim, vous ? L'est quelle heure ?

- Presque midi.

- Déjà, c'est pour ça. Y'a quoi à manger ?

- Attends deux secondes, j'ai encore rien préparé.

- Dépêche alors.

- Dis, Uru, je peux te faire à manger si tu veux ?

- Euh ouais ! Mais vous restez tous manger ici alors, enfin si ça te dérange pas Kai ?

- Non, c'est bon. Aoi tu veux bien me montrer ou vous rangez les plats et tout et tout.

- Yep !

- Kai, je peux venir t'aider ?

- Non myv tu restes ici bien sagement et tu ne vas pas dans la cuisine, d'accord ?

- Ouais, ouais. Bah d'abord je vais rester là avec Uruha et je vais en profiter pour lui dire tous tes secrets, na !

- myv, t'es jaloux, c'est ça ?

- Nan !

- Arrête de faire la tête, je reviens vite.

- C'est pas ça ?

Kai lui sourit.

- Je t'apprendrais, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Promis ?

- Promis.

Kai se dirigea vers la cuisine accompagné de Aoi promettent un bon repas à tout le monde.

- myv tu ne serais pas jaloux ? Demandai-je.

- Mais non c'est que... bah Kai, il fait qu'à manger pour moi d'habitude.

- Rooh, c'est pas grave ça, t'es juste jaloux en fait ! Lui dit Uruha.

- Pff, pas vrai d'abord !

- T'es trop tordant, myv, s'exclama Uruha mort de rire.

- Te moques pas !

- Je me moques pas, t'es juste marrant !

Nous passâmes ensuite à table puis toute l'après-midi chez Uruha.

***

Une semaine passa sans rien de nouveau. Reita n'attendait plus que de redevenir un homme. Pour une fois je me réveillais le premier et me collai contre Rei.

- Qu'est-ce que... P'tain Rei, réveille-toi !

- Quoi, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- T'es un homme !

- J'ai toujours été...

Il posa ses mains sur son torse.

- Ru... Ru-chan, je suis un homme !

Il me serra contre lui de sa force d'homme. Je le retrouvais, mon Reita comme avant. Il m'embrassa, je passai mes mains sur son dos. J'entrouvris les lèvres, sa langue se joignit à la mienne dans une danse effrénée. Je ne pus m'empêcher de faire glisser mes mains sur son torse, son ventre, son entrejambe. Il eut un hoquet de surprise.

- Ruki...

- Tu m'as manqué, Reita.

- Qu'est ce que tu...

Je l'embrassai, l'empêchant de finir sa phrase. Je passai ma main sur son entrejambe, le caressant. Il gémit. Je léchai son cou, ses clavicules descendit jusqu'à ses tétons que je mordillai, il gémit à nouveau. Je descendis mes lèvres jusqu'à son bas-ventre, déposai un baiser sur son sous-vêtement tendu de désir. Je le libérai, l'embrassai, le caressai doucement dans de lents va et viens. Je passai ma langue le long de son membre, mes mains glissant sur son bas ventre, continuant de le lécher avec envie. Il se cambra, je le plaquai contre le lit. Puis je le pris en bouche, le léchant. Il respirait de plus en plus fort, de façon saccadée. Il gémissait, poussait des râles de plaisir. Puis il se libéra dans ma bouche, j'avalai le tout.

- Merci Ru-chan.

- Mais de rien.

Je l'embrassai et me blottis dans ses bras. Je n'attendais plus d'une chose, redevenir un homme que l'on puisse s'aimer. Oui, je sais une femme et un homme c'est le schéma 'classique' on va dire. Mais je ne pouvais pas le faire comme ça. Avec ce corps là. Parce que ce n'était pas moi, ce n'était pas mon corps. Je savais que Reita ne désirait pas mon corps de femme, il attendait avec envie que je redevienne un homme et il est vrai que je le comprenais.

Nous repartîmes chez Uruha encore une fois. En fait, nous passions toutes nos journées chez Uruha.

- Salut.

- Oh, p'tain Rei...ça y est ! C'est super !

- Tu l'as dit !

- Et les gens, venez voir ça !

Nous entrâmes suivi de Aoi. Tout le monde était là.

- Oh Reita, t'es redevenu un homme ! Trop bien.

- Et oui !

- Bon maintenant, à qui le tour ?*

[* Non, c'est pas le loto ! XD]

- Aucune idée, on verra bien, dit Kai.

Reita était le premier, chacun de nous attendait

de savoir qui serait le prochain

et j'espérai que ça allait venir très vite.


	11. Chapter 11 : Gateaux et caméra

**Chapitre 11 : POV miyavi**

~Scène 11 : gâteaux et caméra~

Reita avait été le premier puis Ruki, Kai et Aoi. C'était clair que j'étais le prochain. Ruki et Reita avaient fêté leur retour à la normal comme vous vous en doutez. Mon Kai m'avait promis la même chose lorsque je serai de nouveau un homme et j'avais hâte. Uruha entamait son huitième mois et son ventre était énorme, si, si énorme. Ça faisait vraiment bizarre. Aoi était toujours planté à côté d'Uru. Parfois on airait pu croire que ses mains était collé au ventre de son Uru-chat, il adorait sentir la petite. Oui parce que c'est une petite et on en était sûr maintenant grâce aux écographies qu'Uru avait voulu faire. Une vrai jeune maman.*

[*Oh, mon Dieu, pourquoi c'est si bizarre d'écrire ça. Uruha, maman… c'est pas compatible !!!]

Et une fois encore nous nous retrouvions tous chez Uruha. On était tous les jours chez lui comme pour le soutenir.

-Vous êtes encore là ?

-Ben ouais. Tu devrais le savoir maintenant qu'on a pris un abonnement chez Uruha ? me répondit Reita.

-Un abonnement … vous aussi !

-Et oui !

-Salut Uruha, ça va toi ?

-Comme hier, ça va !

-Tiens, lui dis-je en lui tendant une boîte.

-C'est quoi ?

-Des gâteaux, c'est moi qui les ai faits.

-Ils sont pas empoisonnés ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Je sais pas, y'aurait pu mettre de la javel à la place de l'eau parce que ça se ressemble !

-Arrête, j'aurais jamais fait ça, je suis pas si bête. Et puis ils sont bons !

-Vrai ? demanda-t-il à Kai.

-Très. Tu sais myv a un très bon professeur en cuisine, il a fait des progrès énormes.

-Fait voir tes gâteaux, myv !

J'ouvris la boîte et il en piocha deux ou trois qu'il regarda sous tous les angles puis il goûta.

-C'est clair, ils sont super bons, myv.

-Merci. Vous en voulez, demandai-je aux autres.

Ruki et Aoi acquiescèrent et en prirent quelques uns. Reita regarda la boîte, dubitatif puis il prit un.

-Ouais, ils sont pas mauvais*

[Moi, ça me donne faim. Oui, j'écris en cours ! Vive pas les cours d'histoire de l'art du Moyen-âge !!!]

-Je te laisse la boîte Uru. Je les ai faits pour toi.

-Ah, merci. En plus y'en a à la fraise. Trop bon !!!

-Beurk !! rétorqua Ruki.

-Bah, ça m'en fait plus pour moi, répondit-il dans un sourire.

-Attends, j'en mangerais aussi ! intervint Aoi.

-Mais je vais plus en avoir après !

-Vous inquiétez pas, j'en referais.

-Chouette ! t'es un bon cuisiner, myv !

-Je sais ! Oresama est le meilleur !*

[*Oresama, c'est le Dieu de la guitare !!!]

-Et moi alors ?

-Mais toi, t'es un dieu de la cuisine donc tu es encore plus meilleur.

-Merci.

Je l'embrassai sur la joue avant de prendre un de mes gâteaux. Bah quoi ? Je peux en manger, c'est moi qu'il les ai faits !

-Aïe !

-Uru, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-C'est rien. C'est la petite, elle donne des coups de pied.

Aoi posa derechef ses mains sur le ventre d'Uruha.

-Uru, je peux toucher, demandai-je.

-Oui, vas-y !

Je posai ma main sur son ventre et sentis un coup contre ma main.

-Whaaa, ça fait trop bizarre !

-Je peux toucher aussi, demanda Kai.

-Et moi ? ajouta Ruki.

-Oui, bien sûr !

Deux nouvelles mains se posèrent sur le ventre de notre future maman.

-Rei, viens voir !

-Non !

-Pourquoi ?

-Je vais pas toucher son ventre !!!

-Rooh, allez c'est pas grand-chose !

-Allez Rei, pour me faire plaisir et puis je vais pas te mordre.

-Pff, ok !

Il posa sa main à son tour.

-Oh !

-Alors ?

-C'est bizarre. Ça fait mal ?

-Parfois oui, mais j'y suis habitué maintenant.

-Elle frappe fort ?

-Bof, ça dépend !

-Je suis sûr qu'elle sera footballeuse !

-Quoi ?

-Bah, elle donne déjà des coups de pied assez fort. Elle est destinée !

-Mais tu dis n'importe quoi, Rei ! Elle sera guitariste comme ses parents, intervint Aoi.

-En tout cas, elle ne fera pas chanteuse vu la voix de sa mère !

-La ferme, Ruki !

-Elle aura peut-être ma voix, qui sait ?

-On verra bien !

-Bon c'est pas que vous avez les mains froides, mais vous avez les mains froides.

-Désolé !

-Aoi…

-Quoi ?

-Toi aussi !

-Mais…

-Y'a pas de mais, on dirait que tes mains sont collées à mon ventre 24h/24.

-C'est pas vrai, la nuit…

-La nuit c'est pareil, tes mains sont sur mon ventre.

-Pff, c'est bon, je les enlève.

-Merci.

-De rien !

******

Neuvième mois, jour J. On y était. Aoi nous avait tous appelé de l'hôpital en nous disant qu'il avait amené Uruha. Kai et moi étions les premiers arrivés. Reita arriva quelques minutes plus tard.

-Et Ruki, il est où ?

-A son interview, je l'ai prévenu. Il va pas tarder à arriver.

-Ah ok ! Bon voyons voir, es ce qu'il y a de la batterie ?

-Myv, c'est quoi ça ?

-Bah, un caméscope pardi ! Je vais filmer Uruha ! Pourquoi ?

-Je croyais qu'il voulait pas.

-Et il veut toujours pas. Mais vu qu'il sera trop occupé pour m'en empêcher je vais en profiter.

-Quoi ? Mais Kai tu l'as pas empêché de le prendre !

-Ben si, mais il ne m'a pas écouté. Quand il a une idée dans la tête, impossible de la lui faire sortir du crâne !

-Kai, tu permets ?

-Quoi ?

-Que je lui fasse sortir ses idées débiles du crâne.

-Euh, ouais. Mais me l'abîmes pas.

-D'accord ! myyyyyv…

-Oui.

-Suis-moi !

-Euh, d'accord.

Reita m'entraina dans les couloirs de l'hôpital et me conduisit je ne suis trop où !

-Dis moi, miyavi, Uruha t'as demandé de filmer ?

-Non.

-Alors pourquoi t'as cette caméra ?

-Pour filmer !

-Et filmer quoi ?

-Bah, l'accouchement d'Uruha !

-Alors qu'il ne veut pas ?

-Ben, ouais.

-Tu sais myv, ça marche pas comme ça. Alors tu vas rester ici bien sagement en attendant que ça se passe, d'accord !

-Euh… d'accord !

-Brave petit !

Il me prit la caméra des mains et referma la porte. Refermer… P'tain le c*n ! Il m'a enfermé alors qu'Uruha va…

Et dans un placard à balai en plus !


	12. Chapter 12 : L'accouchement

**Chapitre 12 : POV Aoi**

~Scène 12 : L'accouchement~

Hors POV

Ruki arriva quelques minutes plus tars après l'emprisonnement de miyavi par Reita.

-Rukiiii…

-Kai, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Il est arrivé quelque chose à Uruha ?

-Non, ça va pour Uruha mais myv…

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Reita l'a enfermé je sais pas où parce qu'il voulait filmer Uru. Reita m'a dit qu'il allait régler le problème mais quand il est revenu y'avait que la caméra et il refuse de me dire où il l'a enfermé ! Faut que tu m'aides !

-Pourquoi moi ?

-Parce que tu es le seul à pouvoir lui faire entendre raison ! Tu veux bien m'aider ?

-Bien sûr. Il est où au fait ?

-Là !

Ruki se retourna, Reita avança vers lui et l'embrassa sur le front.

-Ça s'est bien passé ton interview ?

-Oui, oui. Dis Rei, tu pourrais libérer miyavi maintenant !

-Non, il va encore vouloir filmer Uruha !

-Reita, je crois qu'il a compris le message ! S'il te plaît sinon tu-sais-quoi !

-Bon d'accord, je vais le chercher !

Miyavi revient quelques secondes plus tard et se jeta dans les bras de Kai.

-Myv, ça va ?

-Maintenant, oui. Reita il m'a enfermé dans un placard avec ses méchants amis !

-Comment ça ?

-Y'avait plein de balais !

-Et le rapport ? demanda Reita.

-Bah avec ta crête t'as une tête de balai à chiotte et avec ton bandeau tu fais serpillère.*

[*Tout droit réservé à Japy ! C'est sa phrase !!]

-Quoiii ?

-Rei, calme-toi là !

Ruki prit son Rei dans ses bras.

-Il a eu peur, c'est tout. Il est en état de choc ! calme-toi !

-Myv, tu me le paieras un de ces jours !

-Bon c'est pas tout mais Uruha souffre à l'heure qu'il est !

-Oui, c'est vrai. J'espère que ça se passe bien.

Retour POV Aoi – ça va être comique, tiens ! –

-Uru, je suis là, t'inquiète pas. Respire !

-Ça fait trop mal. C'est pire que ce que je pensais !

-Ça va aller, t'y es presque !

-Qu'est ce que t'en sais ?

-Calme-toi !

Uruha ferma les yeux de douleur. Je lui caressais le front doucement pour le rassurer de ma présence. Je savais que je n'avais pas intérêt à tourner de l'œil et bizarrement cet envie de ne m'avait pas pris. Le plus important c'était Uruha, je devais le soutenir.

-Encore un petit effort, poussez !

-Je fais que ça depuis tout à l'heure.

Sa main se serra un peu plus fort contre la mienne, il ferma à nouveau les yeux.

-La voilà !

J'entendis des pleurs. Puis on la posa contre Uruha qui la prit directement dans ses bras.

-Ça y est, elle est avec nous, Uruha !

-Oui !

-Je le voyais pleurer, je caressais ses cheveux ne quittant pas des yeux notre fille.

Les infirmières l'emmenèrent ensuite la laver et lui prendre les mesures. Nous restâmes encore plusieurs minutes dans la salle d'accouchement avant de revenir à la chambre. On nous amena ensuite notre fille dans son berceau. Elle dormait déjà.

-Regarde comme elle est belle ! Je suis sûr qu'elle va te ressembler.

-Tu rigoles, elle a tes lèvres. Lui répondis-je.

Il sourit sans détacher son regard de notre petite.

-Il faut lui trouver un nom.

-On en était à combien la dernière fois ?

-A deux noms. Naomi et Chiyuki !

-Si on lui donnait les deux au lieu de choisir ?

-Oui, pourquoi pas ?

-Naomi Chiyuki Takeshima.

-Et Joyama alors ?

-C'est d'abord ta fille, c'est toi qui lui as donné naissance.

-Mais c'est ta fille au même titre que la mienne ! Tu sais on trouvera bien un moyen pour qu'elle soit reconnu comme ta fille quand je serais redevenu un homme.

-Oui, alors c'est Naomi Chiyuki Takeshima Joyama.

-C'est sacrément long !

-Oui plutôt !

On toqua à la porte.

-Entrez.

Une petite tête blonde passa la porte et entra suivi de son chéri, de Kai et myv.

-Lu, Uruha ! Alors comment ça va ?

-Comme avoir perdu quinze kilos en deux heures et demie.

-Nyaaa, elle est trop belle !

Kai était penché sur le berceau et admirait Naomi.

-Kai… youhou Kai !

-Hein, quoi ?

-Merci de me demander comment je vais !

-Ah désolé, ça va ?

-Ouais !

-Bon Aoi est toujours vivant, il est pas tombé dans les pommes.

-J'ai tenu bon et puis Uruha avait besoin de moi.

-Ça fait mal ? demanda miyavi.

-Pire que le Viêt-Nam puissance 10 !

-Pire … puissance 10 … mon pauvre !!!

-Mais ça en valait la peine.

-C'est vrai, oh Reita regarde-là comme elle est mimi.

-Ruki, tu viens de la réveiller !

-Mais non, elle s'est réveillé toute seule.

-Oh regardez, elle a les yeux d'Aoi.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai.

-Eloignez-vous un peu, vous allez l'étouffer !

Uruha prit la petite dans ses bras et la berça.

-Là, Naomi.

-Naomi ?

-C'est son prénom. Noami Chiyuki.

-C'est beau.

-Merci.

-C'est vrai qu'elle a mes yeux.

-Tiens, prends-là !

-Quoi, mais je sais pas comment…

-T'inquiète pas. Ça vient tout seul.

Je pris doucement Naomi dans mes bras. Elle était petite et si fragile. J'osais à peine la toucher tellement j'avais peur de lui faire mal. Ma main la cachait presque entièrement. Je me décidais à caresser ses joues.

-Tu te débrouilles plutôt bien, un vrai papa.

-Dis Uruha, je peux la porter aussi.

-Euh, oui.

Kai s'approcha de moi et je lui passais Naomi. Il la prit tout doucement à croire qu'il avait porté des enfants toute sa vie.

-Coucou, petite puce, fais bonjour à tonton Kai.

-Tonton ?

-Ben on est un peu tous ces tontons, on est comme une famille.

-Oui, c'est vrai ! Elle va grandir entourée d'amour cette petite.

-J'y compte bien !

-Vous allez faire de super parents !

-Merci Kai, lui répondis-je.

-De rien, je le pense vraiment.

Kai rendit ma fille à Uruha qui la reprit dans ses bras.

-Bon, on va te laisser te reposer Uruha, on repassera bientôt.

-D'accord.

Ils sortirent tous, Reita en dernier qui avait les yeux rivés sur Naomi.

-Je crois que Reita s'est attaché à Naomi.

-J'ai vu ça. Il ne l'a pas lâché des yeux une seconde. Il aime plus les enfants qu'il veut nous le faire croire. Ça va être un super tonton.-

-Oui, mas j'ai du mal à imaginer.

-Moi aussi.

Reita en tonton gâteau…manquait plus que ça !

* * *

Désolé pour le passage de l'accouchement mais je suis pas une experte!!!


	13. Chapter 13 : Fin de l'acte

**Chapitre 13 : Conclusion. **

~Fin de l'Acte~

Voila un an que Naomi était née. Uruha était redevenu un homme deux semaines après la naissance de sa fille et avec Aoi il avait bataillé ferme pour que ce dernier soit reconnu comme un représentant légal de Naomi. Le groupe et myv avaient repris leur activité peu à peu mais en ce qui concernait The GazettE aucune tournée n'avait encore été annoncée. En effet, Uruha refusait catégoriquement de ne pas voir sa fille pendant plusieurs jours. Aoi avait dû mal aussi mais il avait essayé de le convaincre que leurs mères respectives se feraient une joie de garder leur petite-fille.

- Atsuaki, je sais élever un enfant, je peux la garder quelques jours sans problème.

- Mais maman…

- Tu as peur de quoi ?

- Qu'elle grandisse trop vite quand je serais pas là.

- On dirait que c'est toi qui la faite… ah oui c'est vrai tu l'as faite.

- Tu me comprends, maman.

- Oui. Allez ne t'en fais pas et puis tu reviens dans deux jours, ce n'est pas trop long. Et je ne serais pas toute seule. La mère de Suguru arrive demain pour profiter de sa petite-fille alors tu vois elle est entre de bonnes mains.

- Oui…merci maman !

Uruha resserra son étreinte sur sa fille et lui déposa un baiser sur les joues.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, maman reviens vite.

- Atsuaki, tu l'embrouilles à t'appeler comme ça !

- Oui, mais c'est la vérité.

- Bon, Uruha passe la moi que je lui dise au revoir aussi.

Aoi prit sa fille dans ses bras et la berça.

- Tu ne feras pas de bêtise, promis ! Et sois gentille avec tes grands-mères.

Il l'embrassa sur les joues puis la passa à la mère d'Uruha.

Comment les parents savent pour cette fameuse période de 'féminisation' ? Et bien on va dire que Naomi ressemblait tellement à Uruha et Aoi que le coup de l'adoption n'avait pas marché deux secondes ! Il avait bien fallu qu'ils avouent ce qui c'était passé photo à l'appui. Et bien que cette histoire soit à dormir debout ou plutôt à coucher dehors, leurs mères les avaient cru et étaient maintenant dans le secret.

Pour ce qui est des soirées spiritismes, elles avaient été définitivement bannies du vocabulaire autant que la robe de Reita qu'il avait fait brûler en se délectant du spectacle.

Personne n'avait reparlé de cette période qui pourtant avait apporté pas mal de choses. Miyavi pouvait cuisiner sans risque de tuer quelqu'un et en laissant le temple de Kai intact. Reita était devenu un peu moins borné et comme l'avaient prévu Uruha et Aoi, un vrai tonton gâteau. Quand à ces derniers, cette période leur avait apporté le plus beau des cadeaux. Le fruit de leur amour. Leur petit ange tombé du ciel : Naomi.

Parce que rien n'est plus beau comme

Cadeau qu'un enfant en gage de

Bonheur et d'amour eternel.

¡ OWARI !

[Ça y est, je l'ai fini. Déjà si on ne m'a pas tué jusque là, je suis contente. Bon la fin fait un peu trop cucul la praline nyan nyan mais bon maintenant, c'est écrit et j'ai pas envie de la changer !!

En espérant que cette fic vous ait plu et priez pour que je n'ai plus ce genre d'idée … encore que non. J'aime bien mes idées c*ns en fin de compte XDDDD

Allez see ya !!!]


End file.
